ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eden Album/Lyrics
Nagisa Hiyori Jun Ibara Dance in the Apocalypse= Dance in the Apocalypse - Kanji= Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! 二度と戻れない Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! 刺激こそTruth ここへおいで、愉しみたいのなら 誘いに乗った言い訳をあげる 跪いて望めばいいだけ 罪の意識どうせ忘れるから Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! 堕とされたいんだろ？ Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! 飛んでみたいんだろ？ 端ないくらいの表情… 奪ってしまったんだね 隠しようのないその感情を 欲しいなら！もっと！熱に浮かされ 快楽の園で、身を捩じれ さぁ！もっと！溢れるほどの 興奮を晒せ、身体中で 乱反射してる視線は 心を映すミラーボールさ 歓喜の歌に溺れて 終末の闇を踊明かせ 理性のDoomsday、刺激こそTruth 期待なんてするほど嵌まるよ 鼓動の限界試す裏切りに 好きなように振る舞う自由より 甘やかな支配を選んでいる Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! 落ちる時だけが Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! 飛べる時なのさ 好奇心も露わに 触れようと伸ばした 指先は気付いているんだ 欲しいのさ！きっと！君の本当は 官能の奥へ、身を委ね あぁ！きっと！煽ってくほどに 罪を脱ぎ捨て…綺麗になる Just Alright! Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up! 歓喜の歌を響かせて Dance All night! Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up! 終末の闇の刺激こそTruth Welcome to Apocalypse… 楽園の戯れに、永遠の代償に、 終焉をダンスフロアに、Your end is our party. 欲しいだろう！もっと！熱を解き放って 快楽のはてで、身を焦がせ さぁ！もっと！溢れるくらいの 恍惚の笑みで、愛を晒せ Just Alright! Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up! 歓喜のままに叫べばいい Dance All night! Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up! 終末の闇の刺激こそTruth Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! 堕とされたいんだろ？ Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! もう戻れない Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! 飛んでみたいんだろう？ Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! 刺激こそTruth - English= Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! It won't come back twice Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! Stimulus is Truth Come up here if you want to be pleasured I'll give you a reason to accept this invitation Just kneel down and desire it You'll forget your sin soon anyways Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! You want to fall in don't you? Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! You want to fly don't you? Your shameful expression... Has been stolen away hasn't it? And for that expression you didn’t need to hide away If you want it! Then come! And get carried away to the heat! Twist and turn around, in this garden of pleasure Now! Even more! To the point where it'll overflow Expose this pleasure all over your body That irregular reflection of your gaze Is a mirror hall that reflects your heart Drown in to this song of delight Dance all night in the darkness of the end The Doomsday of sense, stimulus is Truth The more you expect, the more you’ll get addicted to it In order to test and betray the limit of your beat Rather than behaving as you please I offer you a sweet rule Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! That moment when you fall down Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! Is the moment you can fly Wanting to expose your curiosity As it was about to touch you it grew Your fingertip realizes this too right? You want it! Of course! Your true self Have surrendered itself, to the far part of pleasure Ah! I'm sure! You'll get agitated! Throw away your sins... and become pure Just alright! Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up! Resound your sing of delight Dance All night! Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up! The stimulus in the darkness of the end is Truth Welcome to Apocalypse... In the paradise of flirtation, in the eternal indemnification Put the demise on the dance floor, Your end is our party. You want it, right! Even more! Release your heat Burn your body at the end of your pleasure Now! Even more! To the point where it'll overflow With the smile of ecstasy, i'll expose you with love Just Alright! Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up! Just shout out your delight as it is Dance All night! Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up! The stimulus in the darkness of the end is Truth Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! You want to fall in don't you? Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! You can't go back now Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! You want to fly don't you? Fallin' Down, Feelin' Up, You want it! Stimulus is Truth }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| The Beast of the End= The Beast of the End Nagisa Ibara - Kanji= 熟れ過ぎた果実へと手を伸ばし　顰めた顔のままで生きるのか 絶望を飼い馴らしたつもりで 意思を持っているのはどっちだ 終焉に吹き荒れる風に立ち　纏わりつく怖れに牙を剥け 欲望に忠実でいたいなら 意志を持ってその手で選べ 戦場へと …進もう 腐りきったこの世界を終わらせてみたいなら 誇り高く …立ち上がれ 奪い取ったその希望は 美しい 快楽を貪り　醜さも厭わず　全てを喰らい尽くす覚悟で その命を燃やすがいいさ The Beast of the End 譲れぬ定めを胸に刻み もう決して振り向かずに 染み付いた従順を脱ぎ捨てて　獰猛な本能を呼び覚ませ 堰を切る感情の濁流に 血の通った本性が浮かぶ 足掻きながら …進もう 掴めそうな自分自身で終わらせに行くんだろう？ 孤独さえも …飲み込んで 奪い取り続けるんだ 明日も We must Win, Need to Survive 終わりの向こう側　広がる楽園-エデン-へと　険しくないわけなどない道 この命が喜んでいる The Beast of the End 刻んだ定めの望むままに さあ決して足を止めず Wow… ただひたすらに 何が正義かなんて構わずに Wow… 自分の道が 誰に認められなくたって いいさ 足掻きながら …また今日も 掴めそうな自分自身で生きているって感じろ 誇り高く …何度でも 奪い取ったその希望は 美しい 快楽を貪り　醜さも厭わず　全てを喰らい尽くす覚悟で その命を燃やすがいいさ The Beast of the End 譲れぬ定めを胸に刻み もう決して振り向かずに さあ決して足を止めず - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Sunlit Smile!= Sunlit Smile! Hiyori Jun - Kanji= 白い砂浜に駆け出した(Sea Side) キミの 笑顔、 (キミの笑顔、) 太陽が輝かせているね Let's enjoy summer Please show your sunlit smile！ 刺激的ってこういう感じ？(Yeah！) 日差しのように大胆に！ 高く空を舞って描く飛行機雲 まるでそんな軌跡 一瞬見せた表情…不思議 ねぇ、背伸びしたんじゃない (そうでしょ？) すこし大人びていたね(Why？) なぜかときめく 鼓動にあわせて (Up Beat！) 波打ち際で海が誘ってる(Welcome to beach！) 夢中ではしゃいでいるキミは(Sunshine) いつか もっと (いつか もっと) 眩しくなるんだろうな♪ 走るたびにあげる飛沫を(Sea Side) きっと 光る (きっと 光る) 宝石に変えていくサマーラブ Let's enjoy summer Please show your sunlit smile！ 青い空がずっと高い…その理由は 真っ直ぐ伸ばす視線 全部受け止めてくれる… そう、そのためなんだって (そうでしょ？) キミを見てると思うんだ(Why？) 目を離せない くらいの瞬間で (Growing) 変わってくから期待してしまう(Welcome to beach！) 悪戯な夏の太陽も (Sunshine) キミと　もっと (キミと　もっと) 遊んでいたいみたい 日差しのせいにすればいいね (Sea Side) 胸が　躍る (胸が　躍る) 予感をもっと感じていたいな 夢中ではしゃいでいるキミが(Sunshine) いつかもっと眩しくなってほしいな♪ 白い砂浜に駆け出した(Sea Side) キミの笑顔、宝石に変えていくサマーラブ Let's enjoy summer Please show your sunlit smile！ 魅せてよSunlit Smile！ 刺激的ってこういう感じ？(Yeah！) 日差しのように大胆に！(Yeah！) - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Umare Ochita Kono Sekai de= 生まれ堕ちたこの世界で - Kanji= 人はまた愚かな選択をきっと繰り返していくだろう 罪深く不自由そうに、それでも明日を捨てきれず顔を上げる 生まれ堕ちたこの世界で 時の彼方耳を澄ます　無数のPieces of History 語りかける声無き声 遠い日の風の匂い　噎せ返る熱の記憶は 怒りをほどき争いなどはじめから無かったように 流した血も涙も忘れ去られていく 大地は何度でも輝きを取り戻し 人はまた愚かな選択をきっと繰り返していくだろう 罪深く不自由そうに、それでも明日を捨てきれず顔を上げる 生まれ堕ちたこの世界で 支えあえた日もあるだろう　願わくばPieces of History 笑いかける顔無き顔 太陽と夢の名残　多面体の心のままに 歩み続けた穏やかさも激しさも抱えながら 全てを包み込んで時は流れていく 瞬く星の音に一日を終わらせて 人はまた哀しい本能できっと間違えてしまうけど その度にやり直せると信じる力胸の奥疑わない 生まれ堕ちたその時から 人はまた愚かな選択をきっと繰り返していくだろう 罪深く不自由そうに、それでも明日を捨てきれずに 人はまた哀しい本能できっと間違えてしまうけど その度にやり直せると信じる力胸の奥疑わない 生まれ堕ちたその時から - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Fantastic Days◎= Fantastic Days◎ - Kanji= 退屈そうな顔じゃ　太陽も離れてく まずは作り笑いでも　それが良い日和♪ Ray of Sunshine 明るい気持ちに　届く光のJewel キミだけの色を放ち　輝くのさ Fantastic Days！！ キラキラのSunny Beam　受け止めてLife is So Fine いつだってとびきりの　自分でいればいいね ピカピカのSunny Smile　板についたらSo Cute 日の当たる場所に会いにおいで はじめようFantastic Days！！ 自分の物語は　自分で作らなきゃね 未来は自由自在だ　それが良い日和♪ Ray of Sunshine ワガママなくらい　太陽色のJewel キミの毎日の中で　輝かせて Fantastic Days！！ キラキラのSunny Beat　刻んでくLife is So Great ささやかじゃつまらない　思い切り愛そうよ ピカピカのSunny Stage　笑顔を絶やさないで 晴れ渡る空の下出会う　ぼく達のために Cloudy day くよくよしてても　何も解決しないんだ 瞳が曇れば可能性も見逃す キミだけのJewel　心にキミだけの太陽 どんな時だって輝いてる Fantastic Days！！ キラキラのSunny Beam　受け止めてLife is So Fine いつだってとびきりの　自分でいればいいね キラキラのSunny Beat　刻んでくLife is So Great ささやかじゃつまらない　思い切り愛そうよ ピカピカのSunny Smile　板についてるSo Cute 日の当たる場所に会いにおいで はじめようFantastic Days！！ 晴れ渡る空の下出会う　ぼく達のために - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Poison Strategy= Poison Strategy - Kanji= なんという失態！　宝石のような麗しい瞳の奥に 映り込んで…その眩さまで奪ってしまうとは お手をどうぞ！　見惚れてしまう程、美しい指先に触れて 柔らかな肌へと…言葉を染み込ませましょう (Fakeを飾り)戯言を這わせて (Knifeを隠し)喉元に近付いて (Snakeの様に)心に絡みついて…諮って！ あなたの望む様に振舞いましょう …一瞬、期待してしまったのではないんでしょうか？ 隙を見せた素敵な表情 …遠慮はいりません、もっと無防備でいいんです！ 深く深く誘いこみましょう …囀った甘美な棘で囲ってくTerritoryに 駆け引きなんて目と目があった その前から…とっくに始まっていたんですから (Tactics)経験してくださいね (Tactics)逃れられないことを (Tactics)運命という曖昧な 見えざる手より優しく触れてあげますからね (Fakeを剥がし)快楽を溶かして (Knifeを晒し)喉元に突きつけ (Snakeの様に)柔肌へ噛み付いて…諮って！ あなたの望む様に振舞いましょう …やっぱり、期待していたようですね！　構いませんよ！ 惑わされた哀れな表情 …躊躇もしないで、飛び込んだのはあなたですよ？ 誑かして捉えましょう …囀った甘美な毒で描いたStrategyに 駆け引きなんて生き残るため 巡り逢った…瞬間に始まっていたんですよ あなたという宝石の輝きを奪うために - English= Oh what a disgrace! Deep within those refined jewel-like eyes Reflecting it... and even stealing that radiance Take my hand! I touch your eye-catchingly beautiful fingertips To your soft skin... I shall soak in my words (Adorning the Fake) Creeping in with nonsense (Hiding a Knife) Looming in closer to your throat (Like a Snake) Twisting around your heart... Enticing you! I shall behave however you wish me to ...you expected something for a second there, didn't you? That lovely expression as you let your guard down ...no need to hold back, being more defenseless is fine too! I shall invite you deeper and deeper ...into this Territory surrounded by luscious rattling thorns The strategy has already begun Even before... our eyes have met (Tactics) Please observe this well (Tactics) Calling things you can't run away from (Tactics) With something as vague as fate I'll hold you even tenderly than any invisble hands (Stripping away the Fake) Melting away the pleasure (Unsheathing the knife) Thrusting it before your throat (Like a snake) Biting into your soft skin... Enticing you! I shall behave however you wish me to ...so you really did expect something! not that I mind! That pathetic face you have after being toyed with ...please don't hesitate, you're the one who willingly jumped in aren't you? With deception I shall seize you ...along with the Strategy I laid out using a sweet rattling poison As these strategies are for survival It all begun... when I ran onto you All to steal the radiance from the jewel known as you }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Back-alley Monologue= Back-alley Monologue - Kanji= 一筋射した光の糸に　縋れないプライドじゃ偽物だ 踏みつけられた路地裏のすみ　現れた目映さに手をのばす 与えられた運命がただ　満ちるのを待っているだけじゃ きっとすぐに足をすくわれる　失って気づいても遅いんだ 届かないほど焦がれた場所　掴めないほど欲しかった場所 願いかたも忘れそうに　遠くに見つめて 握りしめた拳のなか　今鼓動が熱を帯びる 零れそうなあたたかい光は　本物だ 目覚めることを怖れるように　この夢は瞬きも惜しくなる 切り取った空の先がこんなに　広かったとひとつずつ噛みしめて どうしようもないこともある　無力に打ちのめされながら それでも不器用な今日が　輝きを現実に変えていく 守るほどに壊しそうで　奪うほどに求めそうで うまくできないもどかしさで　喉が熱くなる そっとひらく手のひらから　うまれたての熱が伝う 路地裏へと優しく世界が　微笑んだ 届かないほど焦がれた場所　掴めないほど欲しかった場所 願いかたも忘れそうに　遠くに見つめて 握りしめた拳のなか　また鼓動が熱を帯びる 孤独だった世界の終わりに　たどり着く True world - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics